


手铐广告

by AgathaCassel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP without Porn, Spanking, Teasing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel
Summary: 总的来说，这是个GV片和手铐广告有一个非常我流风格的小彩蛋
Relationships: MatsHummels/JürgenKlopp
Kudos: 9





	手铐广告

**Author's Note:**

> 我又回来了，那个奇怪的人类，稀有配对爱好者，无处不在的队医（队医祈祷大家都身体健康中）
> 
> 在上次悲伤的抽签写PWP中，我抽到了魔鬼配对，我得写点别的洗洗脑子。  
> 然后我发现了这对，谢谢点梗的伙伴，你让我发现了一个超辣的新坑！
> 
> 不过这是我第一次尝试这两个人的文*小心翼翼*
> 
> 那么接下来进入正片

平底锅里的油在火上滋滋作响，男人用手掌拂过额头打着哈欠，单手铲起煎蛋把它夹在面包里，盘子里已经有了另外两个这样的简易“单身”三明治。

但这位刚刚熄了火随手拖过盘子开始大嚼的人满脸写着纵欲后的满足与憔悴。

他的腰上有些抓痕，乳头附近红肿，脖子被啃的一团糟，只穿着内裤，被简单的迟来早餐撑起了两颊。  
这是人疲惫时会发生的事，把食物大口咬下来塞进腮帮子里，然后鼓着脸嚼碎了往下咽，这让闭上眼睛进食变得更容易些。

他才吃完第一个，头已经快要栽进盘子里了。

Hummels用困到沉重的左手拍了拍额头，性爱后舒适的迟滞与疲惫就像雪崩一样袭来，在周一的下午一点醒来已经太早了，他准备洗完澡继续补一觉。

这事是怎么发生的？他回忆起来，那是非常完美的角色扮演，他男朋友的恶趣味让一切更刺激了——于是稍稍有点过头。

这世界上有着最性感胡茬的足球教练，Jürgen Norbert Klopp，那个充满热情的硬汉，风趣的情人，现在正埋在被子和一些迟些会描述给你的东西里，睡得像个婴儿，还打着呼。

Hummels在清晨醒了一刻钟，他发誓有那么一阵子呼噜声听起来像是“You will never walk alone”的调子。

一切都要从昨晚的突发奇想说起。

他们终于有了重叠的三天假期，准备好好利用一下，商量过后一致同意角色扮演是个不错的主意。

Mats本来想当警察的，但他抽到了贼，现在他被柔软布料包裹的精致手铐拷起来了。

Mats套上那条破洞牛仔裤，光着上身，警察的制服和道具都挺齐全，这贼的配置真的说明了他为什么会成为一个贼。

他只有一条牛仔裤和一只口红。

被拷起来之前他还涂了个口红，为了显得更不像正经的贼。

但这也不错，他挑了挑眉，看着穿戴整套警官制服的Klopp，依旧感到满意。

Klopp看着他的男孩笑的狡猾，充满期待的想看看这次又是什么美妙的花样。

Mats，他现在看守的犯人，跪下膝行了几步，分开他的双腿把头枕在大腿上，由下至上的望着警官，故意用脸颊蹭着裤子里的龟头，往上抛了个媚眼。  
“警官先生，我的手不方便”Mats铐在背后的双手示意“介意帮个忙么？”

Klopp伸出手又收了回来，一个坏主意冒出尖了，他脱掉一只靴子，然后恢复原来的姿势，用手掌把Mats的脸按在裤子鼓胀的地方，像个硬派的警察一样说话“别想耍花样，我知道你这嘴能干什么！”Mats张开嘴，把湿热的布料含进嘴里，用柔韧的舌头隔着裤子舔那个冠头，按住他后脑的手用力更重了，口红蹭的脸和裤子上到处都是。

Klopp松开手，示意Mats开始他的活计，Mats在Klopp大腿的裤子上蹭了蹭脸颊，伸出舌头描绘了一阵拉链冰冷的金属，然后用牙咬着往下拉，牙齿磨蹭金属让他流了些口水出来。

“你可真是个饥渴的男孩，是不是？你干这一行没准都不是为了钱，只是想有老二可以吸，没准看到这样一根东西在你面前晃荡……”他故意动了动那根从拉链下弹出来的阴茎，用手握着拍打Mats的脸“你就会流着口水追上去。”

Mats被铐在背后的双手扭动一下，他也硬了，在该死的牛仔裤里顶的生疼，他用嘴唇包裹起前端，试探的往下吞，口水分泌的更多了，不止是因为那肮脏的语言加倍的刺激，他自己因为吸一根警察的老二这件事硬的快要射在裤子里了。

仿佛他真是被捉回来的一位贪欢的兼职流莺的小贼，倒霉的撞在了一位警官手上，被按在办公室里言语侮辱着强迫口交而且自己还硬了。

他呜咽了几声，因为被龟头戳进了喉咙深处，眼眶红了流出些眼泪，警官爽的向后仰头，大声的赞叹Mats的那条“他妈的专业人士”的舌头。

Mats辛辛苦苦的吞下半根，Klopp刚刚冒尖的坏想法可又冒了头出来，他决定奖励一下小伙子。

Klopp把脚伸进Mats颤抖跪着的双腿间，踩在了他胯间的位置，辗了辗鞋跟，Mats紧紧顶着牛仔布料的龟头射出了一大股前液，颤抖的喉咙试图发出被闷住的呻吟，却给了Klopp更深的吸允。

“哦……是的！呼…我觉得，你应该得到点奖励。”Klopp看见Mats艰难的侧头瞪了他一眼，于是他换了那只没穿鞋的脚踩着Mats可怜的被牛仔裤布料囚禁的鸡巴，用脚趾上下揉搓，恶劣的用大脚趾戳他紧紧顶着布料的龟头，有时还会蹭到指甲。

Mats的身体随着动作颤抖，他跪着的双腿歪歪斜斜，终于他含不住的吐出那根阴茎，大口呼吸着空气射在了裤子里，失神的斜倚在一边。

Klopp抽掉已经变得黏膩的袜子，把Mats从地上扶起来趴在了自己的膝盖上。

Mats终于回过了神，“等等，你要……”  
“啪”  
一个巴掌落在了他的屁股上，臀肉颤动起来，那条牛仔裤缓冲了一点冲击，但他刚射过的阴茎在一团糟中挤在身下，隔着湿乎乎的裤子蹭在Klopp腿上。  
Mats惊的俯趴在Klopp的腿上扭着手铐“你在干什么？！”

Klopp的阴茎直直戳着他光溜溜上半身的腹肌，就在小腹附近，烫的他发痒。  
“你弄脏我的袜子了，我得给你点惩罚。”  
“什……”Mats对更改的剧情轨迹感到些许困惑  
“啪”  
又是一巴掌，然后手留在屁股上抚摸了两圈，扒下了一半的裤子，又来了一巴掌。  
“啪”

“等等，停一下——啊，这和说好的不一样——啊！”

Klopp按着像刚出水上钩的鱼一样在他膝盖上弹动的Mats，接连给了他好几巴掌，然后在发红的丰满白肉上用干燥温热的大手掌揉搓，Mats微微发着抖像是疼痛，但Klopp知道真相，顶着他腿正流水的那根老二像个漏水的龙头一样。

“也许这种惩罚对你是不错的奖励，我决定换种方法。”Klopp的呼吸粗重，他很想品尝正菜，但他不准备太着急。

Mats被挑逗的撑不住，抚摸着发热发红臀肉的大手太好了，他感觉有一根手指伸了进去像逗引一样到处试探着戳弄，顶着他老二的膝盖还在磨他，Mats的喉咙还有点发麻“求你了，求你了警官，快点吧！警官！”  
身后的手捏了他屁股一把，让他喉咙里哽出一个泣音“快操我！警官！”  
Klopp显然明白如何把这个年轻人拨弄的如同手中的琴弦，他把一只手身下去捏住已经挺立起来的乳头，继续言语挑逗Mats，伸进了三根手指戳弄着前列腺。

“天……哦天哪……求你了，Daddy！求你了Daddy！Daddy！Please！Give me mercy！”  
Mats用力的挣动，手铐如果没有柔软的棉布包裹，他的手腕肯定已经流血了。

Klopp抽出他的手指，面对面的把这个神智迷失于欲望的人放在腿上，他向后挪动，直至双腿都放在床上，他靠在床头。

看着他掏出早就准备好的套子戴好，Mats就着姿势跪立起来。

“如果想要什么，就得自己努力。”  
Klopp扶着Mats对准，让他坐在了自己身上，阴茎在开拓完全的穴肉里也只捅进了一半，剩下的慢慢沉入进去，像是在沸腾的热汤里扔进一根香肠。

Mats明显没什么力气了，双手被缚也影响了支撑，但他实在太想要了，Mats挺立的老二通红的流着水，他向下盯着那玩意想要狠狠撸几把，但现在还做不到，只能先靠后面爽爽。

Mats抬起头想瞪Klopp，没想到年长的人呼吸粗重用颜色加深的瞳孔专注盯着他，看见Mats的眼神后直起身靠了过来，他们凶狠的接了个吻，用上了牙齿，直到Mats发着抖的大腿实在撑不住身体。  
Mats脱了力直接坐下去的后果就是在Klopp爽的咒骂上帝时自己浑身颤抖爽的流出了点口水，有点红肿的臀肉在冲击下又疼又痒，Mats向前倒，被Klopp接住后舔着嘴唇。  
“Daddy……Daddy，哦…解开我，快解开我求你了Daddy！Jürgen！Daddy……”  
Mats已经语无伦次了，他的胸口也很痒，硬硬的乳头挺起被Klopp粗暴的揉搓后晾在空气里，痒的难以言喻。

“Mats……”Klopp咬着Mats的耳垂“好男孩，过来……”

Mats靠过去，被翻了个身，Klopp在他趴着的背后握住了那副手铐，他并没有解开，而是若有所思。

Mats难耐的操着床单，磨着胸口和其他渴望接触的部位，催促Klopp快点继续。

他催促的是快点解开手铐继续性爱，但Klopp故意理解成了另一个意思。

他忽略了解开手铐这个部分。

相反的他拎着手铐中间相连的那根棍当把手，从身后拦腰半抱起Mats操了进去，然后像骑马一样每一下都碾过敏感带的操他。  
这个姿势实在是太适合发力了。  
Mats大口喘气时伸出舌头，被快感冲击的脚趾痉挛，他咬住床单掩盖被过量的刺激摧毁的声音。

“你有副好身体，男孩，你咬住床单也没用，我打赌……哈！拘留室所有人都听到你了，他们肯定都硬了宝贝！”喷在Mats后背上的热气让他吸的更紧了，Klopp断断续续的脏话还在继续“等我操够了你，就直接把你丢进去锁上门，让他们就着我的精液操你，我就在监狱外面看着，等到他们都搞完了再把你拖出来操你的嘴。”他的呼吸越来越粗重，把手伸下去握住了Mats用力撸了两把“你流的全是水，我现在就应该把你拖出去按在监狱栏杆上操你，让你射在他们面前，然后再把你撸硬让你把自己玩射，怎么样？你吸得更紧了，好男孩，这种时候应该说什么？说出来！”

“Daddy！停……不！…快点！再快点！求你Jürgen……啊————”  
Mats用力的射在床单上，紧紧的吸着Klopp，吸得他说出些更失礼的话，Klopp坚持的时间久一点，在Mats射完才射进去，身体沉重的压上去，挣扎着扯掉套子随意扔在了地板上，内外粘糊糊的液体在地板上留下条暧昧的抛物线，Mats流着眼泪，脸上一团糟，漂亮的眼睛无焦距的瞥着Klopp。

Mats声音有气无力，但他还记得最重要的一件事。  
“嘿……”他匀了一会呼吸“他妈的手铐……解开……操，质量真好……”  
Klopp缓了一会，迟滞了半晌，摸索着打开了手铐，Mats闭着眼把它扔了出去。

实在太爽了，两个人搞了大半夜，现在谁也不想在这个舒适的时刻动，即使床上乱七八糟他们甚至还没洗澡。

“去洗澡吧……”这句闭着眼的嘟囔是今晚最后一句话。

Hummels闭着眼睛吃完一个三明治，模糊的回忆昨晚，对那个手铐的质量心生疑惑，他伸手往盘子里摸，发现少了一个。

他睁开了眼睛，叼着三明治的利物浦教练把另一个拿起来塞在他嘴里，准备把Mats拖去在刚刚煎蛋的时间里放好水的浴缸。

他们真的需要先好好洗一个澡，洗一个澡，吃点东西————然后继续干点别的。

难得的时间就是要好好利用，这是战术的一种。

质量很好的手铐也带上了。

不过这次用在了他自己身上，这大概就叫互换半场。

Klopp看着Mats被热气蒸腾的汗水顺着下巴滴在了他的胸口，骑在他身上眯起眼坏笑时想，等会反击有的看了。

不过这手铐质量真是该死的好。

**Author's Note:**

> *彩蛋*
> 
> *然后他们发现钥匙丢了*


End file.
